Binge Watch
by stubbornasamule
Summary: Clary Fray, Jace Herondale, and Jonathan Fray live in a big house with many horses and attend Alabama University. Clary and Jace have a secret relationship that includes kissing in between stable chores and classes at Alabama. Clary does rodeos and Jace is her trainer. when it seems nothing could go wrong Jace is deployed and an ex appears. This is drama filled. Watch out!
1. Secrets

**Clary Fray, Jace Herondale, and Jonathan Fray live in a big house with many horses and attend Alabama University. Clary and Jace have a secret relationship kept from Jon that includes kissing in between stable chores and classes at Alabama. Clary is a jockey and Jace is her trainer. when it seems nothing could go wrong, an old ex appears... My first fanfic! R &R!**

Clary POV

I woke up with a slight startle as I found myself looking directly into the eyes of my wrinkly, chubby pug, Barkley. He littered my face with licks as I started to fully grasp the morning. It was a Saturday so that meant no classes and no early training sessions. I got out of my big bed that was currently covered in my 2 white down comforters. Two may seem a lot but they were so comfy and I had a giant custom made bed that was larger than a king size. I put my long beautiful amber curls into a messy bun and put on my glasses because I didn't want to bother with my contacts. As I was walking out I studied myself in the mirror. I was in a gray t shirt that had 'University of Alabama' on the front and some tight spandex shorts. I actually didn't look half bad this morning.

I stalked down the large white stairs that curved into the living room, and went into the kitchen in search of some coffee and food. I turned on the coffee maker but not before noticing Jon's friend Jace enter the kitchen most likely with the same idea in his head as I had coming down to the kitchen. Jace and I were very close as well. He was not what you'd expect of a very well-known popular football player at Alabama University. He was kind funny and sweet. Although he had the same cocky side to him that you should expect from nearly every 19 year old boy, he didn't bring it out in a bad way. He pulled me out of my thoughts with a genuine smile and a good-morning.

"Good morning to you too." I paused to smile. "Want some coffee?" I asked him happily.

"You know me very well, Red." Jace responded with a smirk.

I got out two big white mugs and set them by the red coffee maker. As the coffee started to brew I walked over to Jace. "Is Jon awake yet?" I asked peering over his shoulder and jumping on the counter

"Shouldn't be up for a few more hours. We went to sleep pretty late last night." he said shaking his head with a very devious and knowing smile.

"Good" I replied and Jace walked over to were I was sitting and stood between my put his lips on mine and snuck his arms around my waist as I kissed back, fighting for dominance. After what only felt like five minutes but was most likely a half an hour of kissing, I reluctantly pulled away.

"Our coffee is probably done by now i would think." I said with a giggle and smile.

I walked over to the coffee maker, took my mug and put it in the microwave to warm it up. I put Jace's mug under the coffee maker and waited as my own coffee started to warm up. Barkley eventually found himself downstairs and I poured his food into his little metal bowl that had the name Barkley on the front in curly-cue letters. I had to have the cutest pug ever. I bent down to pet his furry head and Jace came over to me and stood right up against my bent over form and looped his arms around my tiny waist. I couldn't lie; I loved what he did to me. I stood straight and arched my neck back to kiss Jace. a minute later Jon came storming down the stairs and we quickly split apart before he emerged into the kitchen.

o.0.O.0.o

I walked into the barn to see Ajax, my favorite racing horse. He was a beautiful red roan who i loved for his kind personality and the fact that we were practically twins. I got out the wooden box full of different brushes, and set it on the cedar wood bench, that was built into the brick wall of the beautiful, and very big wood and brick stables. I reached for the deep brown leather halter and chain lead connected to it that was hung neatly on Ajax's stall. I walked into his stall and slipped the halter on over his red ears and lead him to the area next to his stall and hooked him up to the cross ties so he wouldn't go anywhere. I grabbed the rubber curry comb and drove it in circles over Ajax's sleek coat. After he was brushed and his hooves were cleaned out, I put the brushes away in the large tack room and had one of the stable hands get Ajax's saddle and pad down for me. I fixed the saddle on his back, and latched the girth on the other side of his stomach to secure the saddle. I got his head stall and my black helmet and joined him, slipping of his nice halter and trading it for a bridle and bit. I hung the halter on a nearby hook and got help up onto his back from another stable hand. I met Jace out on the track and we got to work. Mom was most likely in the stable office working out our next race before the Breeders Cup. We didn't have to worry about not winning races because 1) We haven't had a losing horse in forever and 2) the last thing we needed was money. After warming up, I started my laps around the track as Jace timed Ajax and I. When i finished my laps Jace jogged over to help me get Ajax over to the fence so I could dismount. "You dropped a whole five seconds. You might have to start slowing down or else my expectations for you will only rise," Jace joked as he held me by the waist as I got down from Ajax's tall figure. One of the stable hands took Ajax to the barn and as they got out of my line of vision, I saw someone I never thought I'd have to face ever again.


	2. Flannel

**hello everyone. Loved your reviews! Such a great thing to wake up to. And to answer some questions; I can't tell you who's ex it is. Just read;) ;yes I do ride. I have 3 horses and** **have been riding for 5 years. Sorry i haven't updated in a while. My own horses kept me busy. Whether its last minute shows or abscesses on their hooves. Enjoy the story my lovelies! fyi, Im gonna make it like winter time and around Christmas. And since I show horses in Western Pleasure, thats what I want Clary to do. AND last but not least Jace is a world champion roper. Horses and everything is still same. I feel bad for making so many changes but hopefully it doesn't change anyone's mind about the story. ENJOY!**

I was fuming that Sebastian thought he could just come here. To my home. I told Jace to follow along with me. He asked no questions and I gave no answers to the wonders in his head. After Jace helped me down, I gave a huge kiss on his lips. I think he knew where I was going with this as he slung his arm around my shoulder after giving Ajax to one of the stable hands. Sebastian glared at Jace's touch on my back and shoulders but I ignored him and walked past him. After he continued to follow I stopped and gave him a sharp look of my own. "What are you doing here? You aren't welcome here Sebasshat." I told him. And if looks could kill, Sebastian would be dead times ten because of the nearly painful glares shot at Sebastian.

"I wanted to talk to you about buying Ajax." Sebastian replied.

"Are you kidding right now? Even if I did sell him to you, you could never be loved by him." I start walking away, towards Ajax who is in the brushing area, unsaddled.

"Sebastian, leave or I'll go get Jonathan and him and I will do a dance on your face. You'll never look the same again." Jace stated.

"Jace calm down. Hes just a wanna be world champion who will never be as good as you or me." Jace chuckled at the last part of my words. So did I. As much as it was funny it was also true.

"Seriously though Sebastian, leave before Jonathan comes." Finally Sebastian obeyed. I knew he wasn't finished with this conversation. I mean the main reason we broke up is because he only wanted me to get closer to Ajax, so that he could somehow buy him from me or something for his sister. That's another thing. I compete against his sister, Aline The Slut and she's always been checking out my horse. I wonder what the deal is. I'm snapped back into my thoughts when Ajax whinnies at me. I get the brushes and start t o clean him off again. Jace notices my tenses shoulders and comes behind me and wraps his arms around my waist. He kissed my neck. "Just relax. The next time Sebastian comes, Jonathan and I will beat his face." He says with a strong sense of truth and pride.

"Promise?" I ask him already knowing the answer.

"Yes Clary. I swear on my heart. I swear on us." Not seconds after those words left his perfect lips and chipped tooth I turned in his arms and kissed him. Hard. After things got more heated we went into the nearest room-which from what I saw was probably the observation room for the I indoor arena-and I think everyone can guess where this all went.

~.o.O.0.O.o.~

As Jace and I laid there, on the big leather couch together only covered by a red plaid flannel blanket, I thought about the events of the day. Waking up and kissing my boyfriend, riding my beautiful horse, the 'meeting' with Sebastian and sex with Jace Herondale, The World's Sexiest Cowboy and the best roper anyone has ever known. Although the whole Sebastian thing has put a little damper on the day, the whole sex thing really made up for it.

"It's really unfortunate, but I think we need to get up." I said, regretting the words as soon as they left my mouth.

"It's really unfortunate that I have to agree. I also think we need to tell Jon." Jace responded.

"I know. I just don't know when. I mean it's kinda weird dating your brothers best friend who he warned not to date a year ago because back then, said friend was a total player." I stated with slight worry but nonetheless a small smile playing on my face.

"It's a shock he hasn't walked in on us yet. I mean in our current postion if he were to walk in here, I would be done for, and you'd be grounded for the rest of your life. Whether we are in college or not."

"Hey I thought I heard voices in here." Jon. Oh my angel. I was literally on top of Jace. There was no getting out of this one or hiding under Jaces covers like before.

"Jon I'm busy come back later." Jace said trying not to laugh but trying not to scream as well.

"As in with a girl busy or what?" Jon questioned. The sound of his boots on the tile floor grew louder. I hid under the flannel blanket and grabbed for a shirt. It was Jaces blue flannel button down. 'Good enough' I thought.

"Sorta just go" Jace tried to recover

"Oh my angel! CLARY!" Jon yelled. I'm assuming some of my auburn hair must've been sticking out.

Jace burst out laughing. "Clary he had to find out sometime." Jace said

"This is just nasty. So all those times I walked in on you and a girl it was you and my little sister?!"

I poked my head out from hiding. "Hi Jon. How's your day goin'?" I asked with a weak smile.

~.o.O.0.O.o~

"I'm sorry Jon. It's not your decision. It's mine. I'm in college. I'm 19 years old give me some slack. And Jace is so sweet to me. He would never hurt me like Sebastian did and he'd never take advantage of me."

"How long?" Jon asked me with a disgusted look on his face, rubbing his temples.

"About a year." Jon laughs as I stare. He's so amused and I wonder why.

"Wow. Are you happy? Clary be honest because if he doesn't make you happy then you need to tell me. Right. Now."

"Yes Jon. I've never been happier with another human being on the Earth!" I got up from my place at the table, still in the observation room and gave Jon a huge bear hug. "Thank you!" Not realizing that I was still only in Jaces flannel and my black, Lacey bra and underwear when Jace walked in whistling at my near-buck-naked ass, I freak out and pull the fabric of the top over the top of my thighs.

"So he finally found out about you two? About time." None other than Izzy walks in through the door seconds later and walks over to Jon patting his shoulder and giving him a days greeting. By this time I was by Jaces side, smiling goofily at my amazing brother, hot boyfriend and nice best friend. It was a good day with only one cloud in the sky. Still not being able to keep Sebastian's creepy smile out of my head I shiver a bit and Jace gets the blanket and puts it around my shoulders causing me to grim uncontrollably.


	3. For Real

**Two chapters in two day to make up for being so belated on updating.**

It was only one week before Christmas! I couldn't wait we had the lights up on our house and the stable, and each of our five Christmas trees up. I woke next to a warm, muscular, golden body remembering the events of last night. I knew he'd be mad if I woke him up so I had to wake him up gently. Taking my head off of his arm, I sneak my own hand down to his length and run my hand up and down it slowly. I hear a moan and know my master plan worked. I take my hand away, and rest my chin on his chest as he wakes up. Jace's eyes flutter open and I smile. "Good mornin' sunshine!" I say as he awakens. "What time is it?" And can you do more of what you just did? I was enjoying it very much." I slide my hand down to the area right before his near erection and draw circles with my middle finger. I give him a teasing smile and kiss his lips. I hop out of the huge bed, and open the curtains to the sun. I was once again only in one of Jace's flannel shirts but this time my bra and underwear weren't present. I crawl on top of Jace and rest my head on his chest as he runs my back. "What time did you say it was?"

"I didn't" I answer. I reach for my phone but a loud knock makes me stop and look to the door. Just in time to see Jon bursting through the door. I start laughing and hide my lower half below the covers, still on top of Jace.

"What is it now Jon? Wait let me guess there's a fire; you have to get a leg cut off; the whole house is flooding?" Jace asked impatiently.

"No I ju-" Jon tried

"If the house isn't on fire, or flooding or your leg wasn't cut off then leave."

"Sorry? I guess." Jon says.

"Jace. Was that really the way to handle it?" I ask him once Jon leaves.

"No" Jace mumbles. I sit up on his abdomen.

"He probably just wanted to tell us that church is in an hour and a half." I say holding my phone up for him to see the time.

"That's just enough time for more of what happened last night." Jace said with a devilish smirk.

"We are not going to have sex right before church!" I say giggling. I lightly smack his chest and get up. I head towards Jace's on suite and start the shower. Jace gets up and goes to his closet as I open his door and go to my own room in search of an outfit for church. I get a short red long sleeve shirt dress and some leggings and my black cowboy boots. I walk into the on suite in Jace's room wondering where my boyfriend went. I set my outfit on the counter and hear Jace mumble something from the shower. Damnit! "Jace." I whined.

"What?" He mimicked.

"That shower was for me!" I told him

"So come join me. We will save water and time."

After thinking about for a minute, I slip off my clothes and slide into the shower. "So you decided to join me?"

"Don't push it! I can lower our weekly amount of sex from at least 4 times to no more than once." I tease him with a smirk of my own as I wrap my arms around his waist, lining my own sex up with his, going up on my tip toes. He looks down at me with lust filling his eyes. Just to tease him, I turn around and grab the soap. I start to scrub and when I'm done I get out, and grab my purple towel-that stays in here because I stay with Jace nearly every night.

Jace groans as I get ready and get on my outfit for church. Jace gets out of the shower and gets ready as well. I exit the bathroom, get my phone and head to my own bathroom to do my makeup. When Jace and I are finished we meet in the living room and head to church.

"CAN YOU BELIEVE TOMORROW IS CHRISTMAS?!" I yell at Jace to wake him up.

"Yeah I can especially now that you've YELLED IT IN MY FACE!" He whisper-shouts. "Let me also remind you that your parents are in the next room." Jace says.

"They're already awake. Mom came in earlier to wake us up but instead walked out after taking a picture of us," I say rolling my eyes "but I was awake for it all because I had just gotten back from the bathroom." I take a breath after saying all that. I get off of him, and put on my glasses. I put my hair in a messy bun and look in the mirror to check my appearance.

We are having my grandparents and aunt and uncle and little cousin, Emily. Jace's family is here too. Including Alec and Isabelle's boyfriends.

I drag Jace out of bed, get him in a T-shirt and some shorts and convince him downstairs to see my family and his family. When I get down there, Izzy greets me with a hug and Alec gives a small hello. Jace's parents come in tonight and I'm assuming grandma and grandpa are still sleeping. I turn the coffee maker on and get my big white mug out of the cabinet. I set it under the coffee dispenser and walk over to Jace and lean into his side.

"So Miss Isabelle how are things? I thought Simon was coming with you." I ask Izzy as Magnus comes in. "MAGS! I've missed you so much!" I tell him giving him a huge hug. " Hey biscuit! How are things?"

"Great! I got a boyfriend!" I tell him with a giggle.

"Who I need details!"

"You'll never guess!" Izzy says

"I think all the details Mags wants is right here" Jace says walking up behind me and putting his arms around my small frame.

"Clarissa Fray you did not!" Mags said a smile growing on his face. "How long?"

"A little less than a year." I answered.

"Congrats. Never thought that would happen but okay."

As Jace and I tacked up our horses, Jace throwing his 18" saddle on Tucker, his roping horse and throwing mine up on a barrel horse we just got because I'd been starting to like rodeos and watching barrel racing. I tried it out one day and ended up loving it. So we got Rosie. Sounds weird but I mean we are rich... When he finished with the bridles, we went to the back arena and I started to warm up.

"I think we need some music." I say

"I agree." Jace replies.

I turn on some holiday music, plug it into the speakers and start to trot around the arena. After doing a few barrel patterns and getting roped by Jace, we went inside, unpacked the horses, put them away and went inside.

When dinner was over and we all went to bed, Jace took my hands pulling me into the living room. He had pain and love in his eyes. I wondered why. He sat me down and told me the news. I knew he enrolled in the Marines. But I didn't know he'd have to be deployed to Iraq the day after Christmas.


	4. Home

Ch 4

It had been exactly a year. A year since the day he told me he was leaving. I haven't loved anyone like that since. The day he left, I'd never been more proud. I'd never been more sad. More broken. But nonetheless I've never been more in love with him.

It was Christmas Day and everyone was over again. There was a dark cloud looming over the holiday spirit that was supposed to be present on this day. I went upstairs to his and my room. I looked at the picture that sat on the desk in the otherwise immaculate room. Ever since Jace left I kept everything how it was. Not moving a thing unless it was dirty laundry or one of Barkly's toys. The picture was of the two of us at Thanksgiving, smiling and laughing at something that was said that was long forgotten.

I heard the front door open and close. Wondering who was here, I went downstairs and...

"Oh my dear angel!" I screamed and tears poured down my face.

He was home. His hair was cut very short with a spike at the top and he was still in uniform. He was Jace. With the same golden eyes and golden hair and loving nature. He was Jace. Jace was here. With me.

"HONEY IM HOME!" He shouted. I ran up to him and jumped on him. He spun me around and I've never had a bigger smile plastered on my face. "I missed you so much. I love you so much."

"Please tell me that this time it's not a dream! I love you so much too." I said not believing it.

Izzy and Simon came downstairs as my terrible sobs of happiness continued. Izzy ran over and hugged Jace with me still on him and Simon clapped him on the back. Alec and Magnus came in, and Magnus was clapping loudly and laughing at a joke. Jace tensed at the sound of the loud claps and nearly dropped me.

"You okay?"

"Sorry. Everything is just different after you go to a foreign country and get shot at." Jace says.

"Nothing to be sorry about." I give Jace a kiss, full of my tears and his tears. I give him one last huge hug and he sets me down still keeping me close to his side. Like a lifeline. He was my lifeline. I was his.

Jace gives one more side hug to me and whispers in my ear, "I love you so much."

I burst into more sobs and hug him tightly again and tell him I love him too.

"Can we go see the horses after I change?" Jace asks me quietly after everything settles down.

"Sure. I'm surprised Barkly hasn't come down yet." I say with a small chuckle. "He's hardly moved since you left."

Jace laughs and runs upstairs to our room "Barkly! Where are you buddy?!" Barkly comes running off the bed, barking very loud.

He runs to Jace and jumps trying to get to him. Jace lifts him up and Barkly can't stop licking his face. My family is whole again.

When Jace and Barkly are finished with their reunion, I pull Jace to bed. We kiss and talk and he takes his uniform off. We both forget about his earlier request to go see the horses and stay up until midnight just talking. Hugging. Kissing. Being close. Being whole.

The next day, I was woken up by Barkly's tongue on my face. I was still curled into Jace's side and decided that it was time to wake up. I traced circles with my finger on his cheek and after just a few seconds, his eyelashes fluttered and his beautiful golden eyes squinted at the sun.

"Merry Christmas soldier." I say quietly, with a smile.

"Merry Christmas beautiful." Jace replies just as quietly.

I crawl on top of him, in my oversized blue sweater and sit up on his abdomen. He lifts up a hand and brushes it over my cheek.

"There were days when I never thought I'd see your green eyes ever again." Jace says quietly.

"Don't worry. Now your home. With me and with your family. No time for worrying. There's only time for warm coffee, snuggles and Christmas presents." I say, tears stinging the back of my eyes.

"I still can't believe the love of my life is home now." I say quietly.

"I still can't believe the love of my life is up this early." He says with a low laugh and a grin.

"But it's Christmas Day! Come on the presents are calling my name." I say pulling Jace out of bed.

When we get downstairs, I turn the coffee maker on and get my mug out. I pour Barkly's food into a bowl, and grab some candy canes for the horses. I run upstairs, put on some leggings and my brown paddock boots and drag Jace outside towards the barn. We feed the horses the sweet treats and I give Ajax a kiss on the nose. He was practically made for Christmas because of his red and white coat of fur. I brush his white main out with my fingers and look to Jace with love.

"My two perfect boys." I say.

After giving out more kisses-some to the horses some to Jace- we head inside, where everyone is sitting on the couches talking and enjoying each others company.

"Present time?" I ask. I hear mumbles of 'yeahs' and 'yeses' and one 'it's about damn time' probably coming from Izzy's mouth. I laugh a little at Izzy's impatience and think of how blessed I am for these people.

As we go around each of us receiving and giving gifts, I get up to go make some coffee cake for breakfast. When it's finally done and I take it out of the oven, my family members pile into the kitchen and start to dig in. Jace pulls me away and outside to the stable. The barn door is closed and I wonder how considering neither of us even touched it. But my questions are answered when the door opens.

The red and green Christmas lights bring the barn to life. There are two long strands of white glowing lights about 4 feet apart that lead to a beautiful black horse who had to be at least 17hh tall. I was so confused. But when Jace placed his hands on my shoulders silently asking me to stop walking and wait, he walked over to the horse and got down on one knee.

He pulled out an amazing diamond ring and right then and there I knew there was no one on this earth who could love me as much as he did.

"Clary I've loved you since the second I saw you and I had a whole speech planned out for this that I've probably practiced a million times but I completely forgot it. Will you ma-?"

I interrupted Jace's nervous rambling with a hug that knocked him back almost into the horse behind him. Tears streamed down my face and the smile that grew on it never faultered as Jace slipped the amazing ring onto my shaking hand.

"Yes a million times. Yes. Yes. Yes. I love you so much." I laughed and cried at the man I would be able to call my husband in just a few months.

Jace was crying too and we hugged for what seemed like forever, Especially when Isabelle came in wondering where we were. She practically died when she saw me hugging Jace with a huge diamond on my left ring finger. She squealed as I got up from the ground and kissed Jace. When we were finished, I saw a woman, with a camera peek out of the tack room. She got pictures of the whole thing. Damn I really had the best boyfriend ever.

There was no way to describe the love and longing tugging at my heart for Jace as we went inside and told everyone the news.

"Jeez it only took Jace two weeks since he asked me." Luke said.

"You were planning on proposing two weeks from now?" I ask my fiancé, an even bigger smile forming on my face.

"I was planning my proposal two weeks after I met you!" Jace replied with a smile.

About a week later, I woke up, feeling nauseous and ran to the bathroom. When I got sick, Jace was there rubbing my back and holding my hair out of my face. After getting sick, I immediately felt better and started to get ready for the day with a shower and getting dressed. It was probably just something I ate that my stomach didn't agree with.

I checked the calendar on my phone feeling like there was something that was supposed to happen this week and realized my period was a day late. Hmm. Weird. I didn't think about it for the rest of the day but for the next three days, there was no sign of my period and I threw up every morning. I called Izzy and asked her over.

When she got there, I told her what had been happening and we went to the drug store for two pregnancy tests-just to be sure. When we got back, I was fighting back a smile because of what I was hoping for. At first I was scared but then I realized that there was nothing to worry about. Jace and I have talked about having kids a million times. I called him from his classes at the university and he was home twenty minutes later.

I explained my suspicions to him and took the test into the bathroom. Two lines is pregnant. One line is not pregnant. After taking the test and waiting the three minutes, two little lines showed up on the screen. I jumped up with excitement and ran out of the bathroom to hug Jace. He looked at the test and smiled. Of course the worry would set in later but for now, we were going to have a baby. A family.

Jace and I went to the doctor two days after taking the test. Jace was by my side even when I had to change into the thin, white gown. He was by my side when then Doctor came in. He was by my side when we where told the news.


	5. Name change-NOT A NEW CHAPTER

hi readers. Just wanted to alert you all of a name change. The title was not fitting of the story anymore and I just wasn't too into it. The story will now be called 'Binge Watch'. My next update will be sometime on Christmas Day. Just another extra present for everyone. I felt like this story was mainly around Christmas so I felt that there was no better day than Christmas Day to give y'all a big, juicy chapter to answer all of the questions I know you guys have. although this next chapter will not be Christmas themed I can assure you that it will be very much worth the wait and packed to the brim with juicy goodness, fluff and drama! And of course a lot of Clace. So so sorry to everyone thinking this was going to be a chapter update! I love you all so much and am so thankful for you all! I always love it when I get reviews and new followers! Thanks for joining the fam! Much love to you all❤️


	6. Marriage? Maybe

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

Twins. Dead. Inside of me. I'll never be able to have kids. Ever. Never have a true family.

I burst into tears when the doctor leaves the room and curl up into Jace's lap and cry until my eyes are more dry than a desert. On the drive home, Jace has concern written all over his features. He keeps a hand on my knee the whole way home occasionally giving it a squeeze or and rub. I stare at the engagement ring and know that if I hadn't cried so much in the doctors office that I would be crying now too.

"I'm so sorry Jace." I say, still staring at the ring that sits too perfectly on my finger. "You don't have to marry me still." After this is said he pulls over to the side of the road very abruptly and leans over the console in the truck.

"Clary Fray I want to marry you so much it damn near hurts. We don't need kids. I have you and Barkly and I couldn't ask for more. God Clary I love you so much it's crazy. Not being able to have kids isn't going to change that." He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath and a single tear rolls down his cheek and onto my jeans.

I don't respond and soon tears roll over the soft curve of my cheeks too.

"The whole time I was overseas I couldn't stop wishing for two things; You and to help that country and the helpless people within it. And one day I felt so selfish because I woke up that day and only wanted one of those things. And it was you. We are going to get married. We are going to be happy and I will always love you. Now we are going to go home I'm going to tuck you in leave you to your work for a little bit then make dinner. I'm not saying we need to forget this and let it go but don't hold back. Don't worry about me. Or us. We are forever." I reach up and swing my arms around his neck and put my head into the crook of his neck.

"Sometimes I want to punch you you're so awesome. Thank you. I needed that. I need you Jace. I love you." I say and I've never said anything more true.

"I love you more my sweet sweet angle." He says into my hair, wrapping his arms tight around my frame.

"Impossible." I say with the smallest of smiles.

We sit like this for only God knows how long and when we get home Jace guards me from the burning questions of when our family is going to start. He tucks me in and I get some work done on my computer. After a few hours of nearly doing nothing, I get up and open the curtains. I can't let this beat me. I get changed into a comfy but cute outfit and call Isabelle over for a sleepover and movie marathon.

Just what I need. No stress. No drama. Just me. Food. Isabelle. And Jace. My amazing, awesome, strong, encouraging, fiancé. As I'm walking down the stairs with a small smile, the doorbell rings. I go to the door and answer it as Jace joins me with a hello. I turn to face the delivery man at the door who holds two dozen perfectly red roses.

The tag reads

"My dear Clary, I'm very sorry for your loss today. I hope the flowers help.

With a lot of love,

Sebastian Morgenstern"

"They're from Sebastian. Of all people." I say to Jace, taking the roses and thanking the delivery man. I shut the door and take the tag off if the flowers.

"Sebastian?! Why?! What does the card say?! What did he say?!" He takes the card as I go into the garage and dump the flowers into the dumpster. As much as I love flowers they're from Sebastian and I don't like Sebastian and I'm about to get married to Jace.

"What'd you do with the flowers?" Jace asks me with wonder and hope written on his sharp features in black and white.

"I threw them away. There's no use for them when I have you. How did he know that we lost th-the um you know?" I say almost choking. "Did you tell someone?" I ask him latching my arms around his hips and leaning back looking at him.

"I don't know. Damn he's such a creep. What'd you see in him?" Jace asks teasingly.

"No clue. He used to be really nice though."

For whatever reason my eyes start to burn and tears run down my face. "I'm so sorry. You don't deserve me. I can never start a family."

I back away from him and go upstairs right as Jon comes upstairs and Izzy comes through the front door. I run to my room and lock the door. I flop onto the bed and start to cry. I set the engagement ring on the bedside table and grab a razor from the bathroom. I run it across my forearm multiple times. I deserve the pain it gives me. I put the razor besides the ring and fall into a dreamless sleep.

I'm woken by a hard pounding on the door. I slip on a big sweatshirt over my scratched up arms and unlock the door and lie back down on the bed. I hear the door open and close and can feel Jace lie down next to me as the bed dips under his weight. He curls right up next to me and his long arms find their way around my small hips.

"I'm sorry for my outburst." I turn in his arms to face him. "I really would understand if you didn't want to marry me anymore. I know how much we'd talked about having kids one day and now that day will never come."

"I love you so much Clary it hurts. I will never leave you because there is no one better than you for me." He sighs and runs a hand roughly through his hair.

"I don't deserve you. I really don't Jace." I say. He takes my left hand and puts my pinky finger into his mouth sucking and licking and kissing it. He does the same with my other fingers then takes the engagement ring and slips it over my ring finger.

"God you're too perfect Mrs. Herondale. I can't wait until my last name is truly yours too. Please never ever think that I will leave you." Jace says closing his eyes and kissing my forehead.

"Thank you. Can we watch those movies with Izzy yet? I just want to cuddle with you and eat Ben&Jerries ice cream. And put my hair in a messy bun and put on my glasses and take out my contacts and live here with you and be happy and stay up late and love you." I say looking harshly into his eyes with love and meaning.

He takes my hand and grabs my glasses and a big black hair tie from the drawer and hands them to me before helping me out of bed. The sleeve of the sweatshirt covering the red, and irritated cuts on my arm is pushed up on my arms and I'm too late pulling it down before Jace sees it. His face is one of horror as he moves the sleeve up my arm revealing my self harm. I start to cry again. I see tears roll down his face as he pulls me into what could've been the longest hug in history. He talks to me after sitting us both back down on the bed and tells me that I needed to stop.

"You can never do this to yourself ever again. Do you hear me? You can't keep having these doubts about how amazing you truly are Clary. I am yours. You are mine. I am completely at your disposal. You don't deserve this pain." I look down at my crossed legs with shame for myself. After talking and hugging and crying more we head downstairs, our hands intertwined. The whole night he doesn't let go of my hand even when either of us needed to get up. He stood outside the bathroom waiting for me while I peed. And checked my arms to see if I did anymore cutting. He then would intertwine our fingers once again and I was filled with love for him.

The next day I woke up with Jace curled around me. I didn't want to get up so I tried to go back to sleep but Jace had other plans. He bites my ear and I moan and my eyes widen at the sound and I cover my mouth with my hand. I turn around and put my arms around his waist, curling into his chest.

"I love you so much." I tell him

"I love you more." He responds, making me scoff.

"Impossible. No one can love you more than I do. Not even you." I say with a small smile

"Now that's what's impossible. The fact that you love me more could never happen. I love you too much."

"You keep on telling yourself that there Romeo." I close my eyes and try once again to fall asleep.

Later when I do wake up, it's 10:00 and Jace is still beside me, but he's awake.

"Good morning again sleeping beauty." Jace says with a smile.

"Be quiet. I need to get ready. I have classes today. My first one is in an hour so let's go." I get up and before I even take a step he smacks my butt. I roll my eyes and go into the closet to get an outfit. I chose a jersey maroon shirt that says 'Bama' on the back and ripped denim shorts and white converse. When I get my underwear and bra I go into the en suite and turn the shower on. When my outfit is set out and the water is warm enough I step in. A few minutes later I hear the bed in our room croak and know Jace just got up. He comes into the restroom and peeks his head through the shower curtain.

"Jace get out!" I say with a frown.

"Why? I like the view." He takes his shirt off and before I know it he's in the shower, naked. I roll my eyes and raise an eyebrow, a hand on my hip.

"Not today Jace. I'm too busy. I'm getting my dress today and I have 6 classes. I have places to be." I turn around and grab the soap and start to lather it onto myself. I feel a warm body slide up to the back of my own and something hard against my lower back and my knees go weak.

"It only takes a few minutes." Jace says with a low growl voice.

He grabs my hip and pulls me flesh up against him. He takes his other hand and starts to rub my sex. I moan loudly and drop the soap. I turn around and kiss Jace harshly. I jump up, latching my legs around his hips and he pushes his length into me hard. I roll my hips against his.

When we are finished in the shower, washing each other very effectively after having our fun, I get dressed and start to put on my concealer. Jace grabs the tube of concealer out of my hand and walks away calling out that I didn't need it. He is too sweet sometimes. He's lucky that I already had the small dots and lines of the makeup over my face waiting to be rubbed in. I finish in the bathroom and grab my keys, wallet and my phone and get into my truck. After classes at the University, I meet Izzy at a wedding dress shop and I start to try some on. The first one is ivory with a lot of lace and little beading at the top. It was short and had different layers and pieces that were longer. The second was long and white with a tight top, flowing out at my hips. The third dress was my favorite. It had sheer, long sleeves with lace and beaded detail every once and a while. The top was beautiful and covered in lace with pearls. The bottom half of the dress frayed out with many layers of tool and ended right above my knees. I decided on that one and Izzy and I went back to shopping, for the bridesmaids dresses. My bridesmaids are Izzy, Aline, Maia, Makayla, Lilly and Natasha. Izzy will be my head bridesmaid. We pick out the color turquoise for the dresses and start to look.

While we are going from store, I see some cute white and turquoise boots in a window and know that they'd be perfect with my dress. We purchase the boots and get the bridesmaids dresses. The dresses are a floor length, dark blue-turquoise colored dresses with one shoulder and a little bit of bling on the top. Although Izzy doesn't want to look the said since she's my head bridesmaid so we get one that's the same color but is a halter dress with small layers, flowing towards the bottom. It has bling and jewels at the top of it too.

Izzy is going to keep all of the dresses at her house so Jace doesn't see and get spoiled the surprise. That night, I tell Izzy about the babies and when I'm finished explaining to her, I'm crying like crazy.

As if he had telepathic senses that went off when I was sad, Jace comes through the door. I open my arms and he comes running. I wrap myself around him and burry my face in the crook of his neck, wetting his shirt. Isabelle rubs my back and Jace is whispering sweet nothings in to my ear. I am broken and I may never be fixed. I can never give birth to the kids Jace desired. He would've been such a good father.

"I d-don't d-deserve you J-Jace." I say sobbing terribly.

"You're wrong Clary. I don't deserve you. You're too perfect. Not one flaw. You're gonna be okay. We'll be okay. I promise."

I pull away, yelling "I will never be able to have kids. That tears me apart. I can't give you a family." I take the engagement ring off and throw it at him and run out the door, Izzy hot on my heels. I can only think to go to one place. Izzy's house. I can go to Izzy's house. He won't suspect anything. He can find another woman, fall in love and have kids and a family with someone he loves. Someone else he should love. Not me. I'm broken. An un-fixable human being who needs a to be thrown out.

5 MONTHS LATER

"Hey izzy. How was work?" I ask Izzy as she comes in the door.

"Terrible. Training his horses is awesome but Clary he needs you so much." At the mention of him, the backs of my eyes burn.

"But he doesn't. He needs someone who can provide a family for him. He just doesn't know it yet. Did he say if he was going to be there tonight or not? Because I need to ride my horses and I can't run into him."

"No. He won't be there I promise." Something else glinted in Izzy's eyes. Like she was hiding something from me.

When I get to the stable, I see the familiar blond hair and gold eyes and turn away, running to my truck in the rain. He catches my wrist before I get to my truck and tears well up in my eyes. I turn to him. He looks like he hasn't eaten in weeks and the bottoms of his eyes sag like he hasn't slept in weeks either.

"What Jace? Are you going to tell me you miss me? You can't miss some low life you don't deserve." I start to cry and the rain gets heavier.

"Damnit Clary! Yes I miss you. I want you. I don't want kids if it means not having you. You are the love of my life. I love you so much it hurts. I will always love you. I don't need kids. Hell clary, I need you. Please come back to me."

"I missed you too." I say and pull him into me. I sob into his shirt, soaking it even further from the rain. I pull away and kiss him. As our kiss gets more heated we go into the lounge area in the stables. He lays me down on the ground by the fire place, pulling over a plaid blanket. We strip off our wet clothes and I lay on my side, my back against Jace's front facing the fire. A tear rolls down my face and I turn to Jace. I smile and run my thumb across his cheekbone. "Why do you love me?" I ask softly with a small smile.

"I love you from the bottom of my heart. When you are here with me no sorrow can touch me. When You hold me in your arms nothing matters but this moment. And when you kiss me the outside world ceases to exist. When I saw you I fell in love. And you smiled because you knew you had me wrapped around your finger. I love you because of the million cute things you don't know you do. Like when you blush you look down to your toes and I'm sure that you never know that you do it. But when you look back up you do that thing where your green eyes shine brighter than emeralds when you smile. You are the thought I wake up to and the thought I never get tired of thinking about during the day and the thought that lulls me to sleep each night. When I tell you I love you it's not out of habit or to make conversation. I say it to remind you that you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. My love for you is indescribable. And last but not least, you have a certain passions and patience with horses that never stops fascinating me." I giggle and blush madly and hide my face in his chest. "You wanted the truth as to why I love you and there you go." Her soft nose touches my bare skin and I almost loose it. She's too perfect.

"I'm sorry I left Jace." She says looking up a me with eyes that plead for the forgiveness I will give.

"I am too but you're here now and I still love you. Even when five months passed and we weren't together my love for you still grew each second of everyday of those five months."

"Thank you. For everything. And for nothing. Thank you for being the one person I could talk to. Thank you for being my rock. Thank you for being understanding. Thank you for loving me." She says and pulls me in tight so we are bare chest to bare chest and bare everything to everything. There isn't an inch in between us and I love it that way.

"Clary" I say a few moments later. "Will you still marry me?"

"If you want me to."

"I would only ask you if I wanted you to and I do more than anything."

"Then yes. I would love to still marry you."

"She said yes!" I shout jokingly.

"Shut it you dork! Someone is gonna come in here and see us naked. That reminds me; is the dryer almost finished?"

"I don't know but even if it was I don't want to move."

"I agree. Can we just stay here forever?"

"No. We wouldn't be able to get married. Maybe just until the rain stops." I say with a wide grin. Never have I loved Clary more than I do at this moment. She giggles and nods, kissing me briefly.

Hope you guys liked this! I worked very hard on it and had a lot of fun writing it. The story isn't over. Don't worry. We still have a wedding and I can't thank everyone enough for all of the support though I will try. MERRY CHRISTMAS! HAPPY HOLIDAYS OR WHATEVER YOU CELEBRATE! I filled this chapter up to the brim with juicy goodness just for you guys. More is to come but for now relax and have fun with your families.


	7. New Home

Ch 6 Binge Watch

I have entered some borrowed songs in here that I absolutely love and recommend. Other than that, ENJOY Y'ALL!;) disclaimer to them all and the Mortal Instruments at the bottom. FYI if there seems to be some weird things that look like links in the story, I write theses stories in my notes app on my phone and just copy and pause them so if something weird happens that would be why. Enjoy!

A few weeks later, Clary say in a recording booth with Izzy who convinced Clary to record a few of her poems-turned-songs for Jace as a birthday present for his upcoming age-change. He was turning 23 which meant they'd been together for one year and a half exactly. The head of the studio-BlueBird recording-Jim had just entered and told them I start. Clary started to sing 'No place like you' and after a few lines, Iz joined in to harmonize. I look to the recorder and he looks shocked and I wonder if we are doing that bad. I stop singing and question his look.

"Would you guys be interested in starting a demo and signing with us if everything goes well? I mean I know you guys were only here to create a small recording for a friend or something but you guys are good. Some of the best I've ever seen." He asks.

"Oh my gosh yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! We would love that sir!" Izzy blurts out.

"Are we really that good? I mean we barley even sang anything." I say in utter disbelief. I come in here in a Jack Daniels t shirt, ripped denim shorts and my old work boots wanting to record a song for my fiancé and five minutes in, I'm wanted to be signing with a huge record label that would put Isabelle and my name up in lights.

"Hell yes! That would be what the demo is for though. We could start to book local gigs for you guys so you could see if you a re really interested."

"That sounds amazing but hold on I need approval from one person. Let me give him a call. I'll be right back." I say getting my phone and dialing the familiar number into the keypad. I walk into the hallway and wait for Jace to pick up. He does on the fourth ring.

"Hey sugar. What's up?" He asks. I smile at the sound of his voice.

"Hey. I have a crazy question to ask you that will ruin the one of your surprise birthday presents."

"Okay. Hit me. I'll be fine." He says jokingly.

"So Iz and I are at a recording studio to record a few of my poems as songs for your birthday and the guy recording us wants to sign us as singers. As a duet. Together. Would you be in if we did it?"

"Do you want to do it? Because whatever makes you happy I'll support you in you just need to really want to pursue it. Especially something this big." He says

"Of course. I've always loved to sing but I never thought I was good enough to do it as a profession. Thank you. Okay I have to go but I love you and will see you in about an hour." I say

"I love you more. And will see you in a little bit, Lil' Bit." He hung up before I could start the argument of who loved who more.

I run into the recording studio and when I get in there say, "Okay Iz. I guess we're doin this!"

"Yay!" She squeals.

"Okay. Can we have you in the studio tomorrow around 11:00 to start?" Jim asks us. I nod and Izzy gives him a hand shake agreeing to the date. "Great! Then I will see y'all tomorrow."

When Izzy and I get back to my truck, we get in and share a look. We scream and laugh. On the way home Izzy does most of the talking and squealing. She moves her hands in an animated way as she tries to keep us on the road. Her talk is mostly about how we'll be famous in a year and what we'll wear to gigs and such.

I After a while I tune her out and get out my bug spray, hairspray and Vaseline and re-primp. I never leave the house without having some hairspray, Vaseline and bug spray. I spray on an extra layer of bug spray and put some Vaseline on my lips and previous bug bites.(A/N I don't know if y'all do this but I live in Alabama and so I'm just goin off of what I do and bring with me everywhere. I put Vaseline on my bug bites to help with the itch and of course on my lips. Hairspray goes on my face to keep my makeup stable and the same for my hair and of course bug spray for the nasty mosquitos.) I spray the hairspray on my face to keep my makeup at bay and we are almost home.

I relish in the last few minutes of cool a.c. before having to get out of the truck into the mild 'Bama heat. Jace opens my door for me and I grin and jump into his arms, my small, tan, long-strapped purse swinging behind me. I laugh as he spins me around. I was so happy. I could become an amazing and professional singer and had the best husband-to-be ever. I couldn't ask for more. Except for help with my chores. From said future husband.

"Can you pleassee help me with my chores?" I say still straddling him, in his arms.

"Why not? I have literally nothing better to do other than have sex with you. But that's not a possibility right now."

"Oh my gosh shut up, Jace!" I say laughing.

I hop down from him, shut the truck door and grab two hooks and gloves for the bales of hay that need put in the feed rooms in the alleyways. When we finish with that we clean the observation and entertainment rooms and go to the horses stalls to clean those too. We just got a lot of new borders in which has been good for business but makes our job of cleaning the horses stalls a lot longer.

When we are free from the chores I race Jace down to the rope swing by the lake, taking my shirt, boots and socks off while running. It was a Sunday. The barn was closed to everyone but the owners which happened to be our family. So me beginning to take off my clothes and get into the lake wasn't a big deal. I jump in the lake, bearing only my bra and underwear. Jace gets in soon after and swims up in front of me, encasing me in his arms. We kiss passionately and he starts to work at the clasp to my bra. I wrap my legs around his hips and rub my wet core against his hard on that was very hard-on. I begin to roll my hips against his and moan his name more than a hundred times.

Before I can even register the fact that Jace figured out how to get my bra off, I feel his hand slowly start to massage my cleavage. I push his boxers down and take my own undergarment off. He plunges into me and I gasp at his size. 'It gets me every time.' I think. We move in unison and soon I've reached the cliff and jump off with Jace right in front of me. After we get fixed and adjusted, Jace especially, we take turns on the rope swing until the sky gets dark and we grab towels from the nice cabin next to the lake.

When we get inside the house my mom calls for dinner and we sit down. She sets down a steaming tray and says it's my favorite. I look down into the dish and find pink Mac and cheese. She wasn't wrong about it being my favorite.

Izzy sits down on my right and leans into the side of my head. "I saw you two running to the lake. I guess horses aren't the only thing you're riding." Jace chuckles and I punch him in the chest hard. I shake out my hand and glare at Isabelle.

"Do you need some ice there, Red?" He laughs and I glare at him too.

"Why am I your fiancé again? You're such an asshat."

"Because you love me. And I'm your asshat. And because Little Jace is exceptionally big. So big you just can't resist." He whispers his last sentence so only I can hear.

"Ew. That's disgusting you perv. And yes I do love you. But I'd love you more if you didn't talk about such terrible things when Izzy is sitting right next to me and my mom is in the next room over." I whisper to him.

"Interesting. I only ever notice you. Did your Mom tell you that Jon was moving out and she wanted us to have the house?"

"Oh my gosh seriously?!"

"Seriously. We talked about it this morning. She said she wanted to move in with Luke to give us some privacy and because things were progressing with her and Luke." He puts air quotations around 'progressing' and I roll my eyes and smile.

My mom comes into the room and I beam at her. "I take it Jace told you about the house?" She asks, clearly amused.

"Yup!" We get to eating and talking and Izzy starts talking about becoming an interior designer and designing our home and I get overwhelmed. When dinner is finished Jace and I talk with my mom about the plan for the house and such and she said she would start moving stuff out of our house and Luke's house tomorrow and then start moving in the necessary furniture. She and Luke would have to sleep here tomorrow night because they wouldn't have a bed and I get very excited about furniture shopping, as weird as it sounds.

Jace and I start to look online for a bed and we find one we both like. It's a bed bigger than a king size but ends a little shorter. The headboard is white and pleated. After purchasing that and the right mattresses, Jace making jokes about how they shouldn't be too springy or else they might make too much noise, the double meaning seeping through. While we were shopping for stuff for our room I made a compromise with Izzy that she could pick out stuff for the rest of the house as long as it wasn't too flashy and had my approval. She would send me twenty photos at a time asking if her getting something was okay.

Isabelle just sent me a photo of a cute, custom dog-bowl holder that you could put your dogs name on. I told her to get two one with the name 'Oakley' for a new dog I was going to surprise Jace with and one obviously for Barkly. Jace has always said how he wanted a Basset Hound and was actually thinking about getting one if he had my approval. I said no to him so he wouldn't get one and ruin my surprise. I couldn't wait to see his face.

When we were done and sure we had stuff for every room-the 5 extra rooms in the house, the master bead room, the kitchen and living room- we went to bed because of the early morning we had in the motioning to help prepare Luke's house for moving stuff out. I wasn't yet sure where it was all going but I assumed I would find out the next day anyway.

I climbed into bed with a loose purple t shirt, undies and socks next to Jace. I took my contacts out, slipped on my glasses and picked up my tablet from the bedside table. I start to look at the news and magazines thinking that one day I could be one of the people on that magazine. It was amazing but terrifying to think about all at the same time. So hard to explain but yet so plain to see that this was something thrilling and breathtaking and astounding and alarming all at the same time. But still something you would never pass up.

I call Barkly up onto the bed, curl into Jace's side and turn off the lamp on the table next to the bed. Jace starts to rub my thigh with his hand and lulls me to my dreamless sleep.

I the morning, I am awoken by my alarm clock at seven because I have class at eight and after that we start to pack up Luke's house. I turn around and shake Jace and mumble his name. He shakes his head and pulls me down on top of him. I squeak as he pulls me down and try to encourage him to get up more. I remember a trick that always seems to wake him up. I slip my hand down towards his baby-maker and massage it slowly.

"You torture me. You're probably not even gonna finish the job the right way." He says waggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

I lean down and kiss him with an open mouth and lick his lips. He quickly responds and puts a hand on my butt and on my neck. He leans up and soon I'm straddling him, my legs wrapped around his torso. I can feel Jace's boner and start to grind on it. He moans just as I do and I smile into our heated kiss.

Barkly interrupts our kiss by pawing at one of the two white doors and I hop off of Jace with a huge smile and go out the door and downstairs with Barkly. I scream when I see my mom and Jon downstairs realizing I was still only in a t shirt and underwear. I run upstairs before they see me and slip on a pair of Jace's black sweatpants and a black and purple sports bra. I go back downstairs hoping no one saw me and grab a scoop of Barkly's food from the cabinet under the large, deep sink and poor it into his food bowl then fill up the other bowl with cold water.

Later on when I'm finished with all of my three classes for today, start to help my mom pack up some of the things that are going over to Luke's. She's been 'living' there for a while now just hasn't 'moved' in so the majority of her clothes are already at Luke's large plantation house. It takes us what seems like forever and I haven't seen Jace all day. When we finish the painfully slow process, I call Jace over to help with moving the stuff out and onto the small moving truck. When he gets there I greet him with a hug and a smile.

"I haven't seen you all day." I say to him. I let go of him and take his hand in mine leading him into the large, white-walled living room.

"I know. It's been like forever." He says. He picks up two boxes, one on top of the other and takes them out to the truck where my mom is waiting to load the boxes onto the truck. About an hour later I walk into the bare living space with Jace and there are only three boxes left. One is super heavy, containing many books and decoration from the built in shelving on either sides of the tv. Jace bends down at the legs and lifts it and I admire his calves for a moment before getting the two smaller boxes left.

When the house is bare other than a bed in one of the guest rooms, and a bed in The master bedroom-for Jace and I-we rest for five minutes on the white, soft carpet of the large living room before the furniture store comes with our new furniture for parts of the house. We put the big, ivory canvas textured house on the carpet right before the hard wood floors start and a matching chair on the couches right. Next Jace puts in a love seat at a 90* angle next to the couch on the left. Izzy puts a light wooden coffee table in the middle and behind the couch a long matching table with a turquoise lamp.

Next to the living room, there is a step down into a small sunroom and we put two chairs facing the big windows; one short, white, and cushy chair for me on the left and a white, taller recliner chair on the right. We put a small wooden table in between them and put a small lamp on that. Izzy brings in one dog bed and I tell her to leave the other. I put Barkly's dog bed right next to my chair and save the spot next to Jace's chair for his future dogs bed. I put A turquoise pillow on each side of the big couch and put two white ones with little blue diamond-shapes in front of them.

I look at the time and realize I have to be in the studio with Iz in a half hour. I tell Iz and tell Jace where everything else is supposed to go and go upstairs to change. I change into a short-sleeved gray monogrammed shirt, denim shorts, sanders and grab my bag. Jace gives me a pink and green floral cup filled with ice tea and a kiss. He smacks my butt when I run out the door. I get into my truck and drive to the recording studio, putting on my aviators on the way. I put my to-go cup into the cup holder after getting a sip from the pink straw and put my hair into a high messy pony tail at a stop light and by the time I get to the studio I've even put on a little make up. I am directed to the right booth when I get inside and see that Izzy had just gotten there too. We get to work and after hours of singing and coming up with our duet name-Isabelle and Clare-we each head to our separate homes. On my way home I take my hair down and roll all the windows down.

When I get home, I walk to the new entry way table and set my keys down on the white-wood surface and push my sun glasses up, getting all of the hair out of my face. I walk through the large door way into the kitchen and scream in excitement. I love it so much.

There is an island table now, with a tan and white granite counter top and the stools are a beautiful white with silver legs and a matching back for them. I turn to look at the dining room to the right and see a beautiful white table with six ivory chairs with a beautiful curly C and J at the tops of them all, in a monogrammed style. The table is decorated with turquoise plates and ivory napkins and silverware. The countertops in the kitchen itself match the granite island and there is a new oven and microwave and

As I'm admiring the work, Jace comes in with a panicked and scared look gracing his face. I run straight into his arms and squeal. I tell him how much I love it-which is a lot- and when I pull away the concern is gone and relief is plastered there instead.

"Jace I love it!" I say.

"Thank you. I love it too. You'll like the upstairs even more. Some of the rooms aren't done yet but there's one room in particular I'd love for you to see."

I let him lead me up the stairs and into and extra room, two doors down from the master bedroom that was now officially Jace and I's. He opens up the door and the back wall is almost all windows with a very high ceiling and an easel with a large canvas on it right I front of the Windows. There is a stool in front of the canvas and next to the set up is a large table with many shelves and the top of it has two new sketch books with a set of 124 colored pencils laying beside them.

"But we didn't discuss this room yet." I say, shock and love in my voice. "I love it. Thank you so much Jace." I say and turn to him and pull him in to a sweet hug. "I love you so much. You know that right?"

"I'm only told a billion times a day so yes I do know." He says jokingly. "And I love you. I know you know that."

I pull away and smile "yes I do know you love me."

"It's been a long day. Can I direct you to our room? We can see the rest tomorrow I promise but I'm sure your just as tired as I am." I take his hand loosely and smile like a goof.

When we get into the room, the smile grows. The walls have been painted a dark tan color other that certain pats of the ceiling that get deeper and deeper into the high ceiling. The very top part of the ceiling is a gray-tan mixture. The walls must be about thirteen feet high and there's a chandelier hanging fro. The very middle of the indented ceiling. The light fixture is hanging by a black chain and the middle is an ivory color and there are prices of curling metal that hold lights on the end attached.

On the far wall is a large white desk with a mirror above it and Windows on each side of the desk. The curtains on the windows are a nice dark-ish peach color but are sheer so a lot of light still comes in. On the center of the wall on the left is the white bed we got, that is above my hips and has a big white comforter and a peach-colored blanket with many flowers on it at the end of the bed. I front of the bed is a large seat with a cushioned back and arms. The seat holds matching peach colored pillows and a small white blanket on one of the arms. In the far right corner is a small white chair with a pillow matching the ones on the seat at the end of the bed. I take off nearly all of my clothes only staying in my undergarments and flop into the new bed that is mine. Jace undresses himself, grabs Barkly and gets into bed with me.

"Good night. I love you." Jace says.

"I love you too." I mumble before defending to sleep.

I don't own the Mortal Instruments. Cassandra Clare does. The song 'No Place Like You' isn't mine either. It's Maddie and Tae's song.

Hope you liked it. I made it super long mostly so I could go into detail about their 'new' house and furniture. HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	8. Disaster

Binge watch ch 7

JACE POV

When I get up at 5:30 in the morning for practice for the Alabama vs Clemson game, I grab my duffel bag, and wake up Clary.

"Hey there beautiful." I say to her.

"Hey handsome. You ready for the game today?" She asks me.

"I'm ready but nervous. I mean we win this game and we win the Rose Bowl."

"I know. You'll do great though. I'll wear your jersey for luck."

"Thank you. And I think you'll be able to watch from the field."

"Really?"

"Hell yes. It's the Rose Bowl!"

"Awesome. I can't keep you here though. You have practice and I have classes in a few hours. I love you. Do good at practice." She says to me. I kiss her on the mouth and give her a hug before exiting the room.

CLARY POV

When I get back up three hours later, I start the shower in our newly remodeled bathroom. I grab a white towel and get out a white bandeau bra, Jace's Alabama crimson home team jersey, classic ripped denim shorts and my new point toed boots that say 'UA' in bold, crimson letters at the top. I grab my sunglasses, keys and let her cross body bag and lock the front door. I get in my truck and head to my first class-typography and page layout-at the university.

When I get there, I see my friend Simon in a seat in the third to last row in the large auditorium and go to sit next to him. He grins at me as I sit down, while adjusting my-Jaces- jersey and tucking it in on the sides, back and front. I then put my hair in a high messy ponytail and pull out two pieces to frame my face.

"How's it going Red?" Simon asks me

"Awesome. The game is today and Jace is really anxious though. He woke me up when he left for practice in the morning. But I get to be on the field watching. But I don't want him to talk to me too much or he'll get distracted." I ramble on.

"I see. I feel like Jace isn't the only nervous one here though."

"Okay so I am nervous but I think we'll do good. He's an amazing quarter back."

"Yeah. I agree. Just chill out then. If he's so good then don't stress." Simon states just as the professor comes in.

After class, I ask Simon for coffee and we set off. I only have two more classes for the day and the next one is in an hour. We go to our favorite on-campus coffee place called 'Biz & Wezzy's' and when I walk in and order the guy at the front desk-who I realize is Sebastian-gives me a sly grin and then looks down at my engagement ring. His smile drops and he snaps "When did that happen?!"

"A while ago. Get over it and give me my coffee, Sebasshat." I say in the rudest tone I can muster.

He rolls his eyes "I thought you were done with that piece of shit."

"I am done with 'that piece of shit'. His name is Sebastian. You know it's not nice to call yourself that." I walk off with Simon and my black coffee with two sugars and sit down at a table outside, Sebastian glaring at me the whole time.

Simon and I talk and talk for an hour until I have to head off to my next class and when my advanced art classes are finished, I go home for a little while. I invite Izzy over an hour before the game so we can get ready and hang out.

When she gets there, I meet her at the door and she walks in. "I love what you did with the place. Who did the interior design?" She asks sarcastically. "They must have a great sense of style." She laughs and I join in and soon we are upstairs, in my master bathroom getting black face paint on our cheeks.

Izzy does mine and I do hers. She gives me a white and red ombré eyeshadow effect, the red on the outside. She puts a pattern of four red and white dots on the sides of one of my eyes, at the top of my cheekbone on my right eye. I give her a light smokey eye and the same dots. We then take Barkly for a small walk around the property and go get our nails done. Her boyfriend is my brother Jon so us football girlfriends stick together and go all out together on game days.

When we get to the nail salon we get red and white colored nail polishes and sit in the massage chairs. The girls doing our nails come in a few minutes later and we tell them what we want. On our toes we both get red as a base coat, and a white A on the big toe. On our fingers, Izzy and I get a red base coat with the right corner of the nail white with three small red jewels.

When we finish, we head straight to the game and sit down in our seats on the sidelines where the cheerleaders are-by the field goal for Alabama. About ten minutes later all of the players come out onto the field and Jace is announced next. When he is called I stand up and cheer and show off my jersey. He winks at me and I smile.

Two hours into the game, we go into overtime and if we make this touchdown then we win. I get nervous looking at the tied score. Jace is thrown the ball and just as someone tackles him he throws it. The running back dodges three Clemson players and runs to get a touchdown. The whole crowd cheers except me. When I look to Jace, he's still on the ground with paramedics and the coach around him. I run over and when no one lets me through I yell at them telling them I'm his fiancé. They let me through and just as they put Jace on a stretcher I get there and hold his hand. They load him on to the large four wheeler and I get in and go inside the locker rooms with him.

Inside the locker rooms, I can hear the commentators talking about Jace and looking at the replay. They say the final score was 36-30 but after that I drown them out. I look back to Jace and we meet eyes.

"I wore your jersey for luck. I don't think it worked." I say and smile and laugh a little. He smiles and tries to move but moans and holds his side.

"Jace you broke a rib, tore your ACL, messed up your shoulder, and you may have a mild concussion." The coach tells Jace. "Your roping and football careers are most likely over Jace. I'm sorry." At that Jace puts his head down and sighs. A tear rolls down his cheek and he closes his eyes. The paramedics come in telling us that the ambulance has just arrived and that they'd take Jace to the hospital. I hold Jace's hand the entire time to the hospital and when he goes in for an x Ray and emergency surgery for his ribs, I sit in the soaring room. After waiting for about thirty minutes I see Izzy, Jon and the whole foot ball team appear behind them. I stand up and go to Izzy and Jon, giving them a hug.

"How's he doing?" Jon asks concern on his face.

"He's in emergency surgery for his broken rib right now. He tore his ACL, and strained a muscle really bad in his shoulder. He can't rope or play football anymore. So I'd say that right about now he's not doing so hot." I say as I sit back down.

Isabelle sits on my right, Jon on my left and I put my head on Jon's shoulder. I see all of the football players pile into the small waiting room, clad in their home game uniforms. Some of them have to stand or sit on the ground because of the limited seating but all I see on their faces is concern for a fellow friend and team mate. I'm sure I don't look any better. I rub off my 'game day' makeup and start to re do my pony tail when the doctor comes through the doors and tells me he's awake. He tells us all only family can enter and everyone on the team, Izzy and I go through the door and to Jace's room.

Jace has a thick white-tan band around his chest and a black, chunky brace around his shoulder and another around his knee. I walk to his bedside and he smiles. I kiss him shortly and ask him how he feels.

"Better now that your here. Instead of feeling like I got hit by a semi truck I only feel like I got hit by a large car."

"Haha. You're too sweet. Seriously though. How are you? I mean we won because of you if it's any conciliation."

"I don't know. I mean my shoulder hurts, my knee hurts and I can't breathe without it feeling like someone is stabbing me. But hey we won so everything is all better."

"Jace I didn't mean it like that..." I trail off and look down at my fingers.

"I know. I'm sorry. It just sucks that we won but I never get to win again."

"You don't know that Jace. With a lot of physical therapy and work you could be practically good as new in a while."

"Yeah like that'll ever happen. I can't ride for 6 months. And can never play football again and every time I get on a horses back I have a 10% change of dying if I fall."

"You're so negative. We won the Rose Bowl! And your surgery went perfectly well and you don't have a concussion. And the worst part about all of your injuries is your torn ACL and there are a thousand athletes who've gotten back on their feet after that happening."

"You're just too positive."

"No such thing. I just love you too much to watch you give up on the two sports you love the most."

"And I love you more. And I won't give up but only because I know I have you on the sidelines always cheering for me."

"Jace I'm your sister. Why aren't you ever this nice to me?" Izzy asks.

"Because you aren't Clary. And Clary gets special treatment because she's Clary and because it's that time of month."

"And because he loves me more." I say and stick my nose up and smirk in a joking manner.

"Jon why aren't you so nice to me on my period?" Izzy says turning to her blushing boyfriend. Everyone in the room chuckles except for Jon.

"Tell me when your period is and we'll see." Jon says defiantly. I smile at the two and lie down on the bed with Jace. He slips his arm around me and my smile grows.

After a while the team, Izzy, and Jon leave and it's just Jace and I.

"I'm hungry." I say

"I am too. But I can't solve your problem because I can't move. Do you want Taki's? I could give you my card."

"I'll go get the food but I'm paying."

"No your not. Hand me my wallet."

I give him his wallet and he grabs his card from it. I take it but later on I won't pay with it. I'll just use my own money. As if Jace reads my mind he tells me to give him my purse and wallet so I can't pay. He hands me my drivers license and my purse with my peach colored Kate Spade wallet in his hand.

"Just get me something I always get and get yourself something. I love you." He says as I leave the room after giving him a quick, sloppy kiss.

"Love you more." I say and walk away fast so he can't retaliate against me loving him more. When I get to Taki's, I go inside and order to go. I sit at a table bowing it will take a few minutes for the food to come out. I am looking down at my phone when the food is set informer of me on the table. I smile and when I look up I see Sebastian.

"What do you want? Were you following me?!" I ask in surprise.

"Actually no. We just happened to so fortunately run into each other. Down thing of fate I believe." He says.

"It's not fate unless something is meant to be and me seeing you is not something that should be meant to happen. I'm not even sure you being on this earth was meant to happen. But here you are stalking me."

"You say in my section if I do recall." He says sitting down and sliding closer to me.

"Sebastian get away from me. Jace is in the hospital I need to go." I say hastily and back up until I'm against the wall of the booth.

"Why Clary dear? We both know you are deeply in love with me."

"You don't know what love is. The only person I'm in love with is Jace now get. Off. Of. Me. Now." I say with a harsh tone.

It doesn't work because Sebastian practically gets on top of me and puts his lips on mine in a hard, claiming way as if he's trying to mark his territory. I pull and push away trying to get out but he won't stop. I get my lips off of his and knee him hard in his sensitive spot. He yells in pain and backs off. I grab my food, and my bag and call Isabelle.

After telling Isabelle about it, I start my drive from Taki's to the hospital. I sit in the parking lot of the large, glass building and wonder if Jace is wondering where I am. I don't know whether to tell him or not about the fiasco with Sebastian. I walk inside with the take out bag in hand and go in to Jace's room.

So a lot has happened lately. Clary and Isabelle have a record deal and will be singers. Jace was in an accident and Sebastian is slowly making a comeback. And clary and Jace can't have kids but sorta just got a house. Wow. A lot to keep up with. I hope you all enjoyed:);)


	9. Jace

Ch 8 binge watch

So this chapter was supposed to update and I thought it did but I guess it didn't. This is Jace's birth day. I was reading through and freaked because I didn't see his birthday chapter on there. I also saw a lot of mistakes! Whoops! I promise I will edit fro now on! That is so embarrassing! Love you all! Sorry for the hiccup.

CLARY POV

Jace was released from the hospital a week after his accident. It's been two weeks since it happened and his birthday is tomorrow. I couldn't wait to give him his presents. We kicked him out of the house tonight so that Izzy and I could have a girls night and decorate for his birthday. He set up streamers, a big sign and we have a music booth to play his favorite music. His mom delivered his present for him tonight and Iz wrapped it up. I sneak away after a few hours and call Jace who is at Jon's house.

"Hello. Long time no see." Jace says.

"I know. I miss you. We are getting everything set up. You'll love it. And you will love my gift to you even more."

"And hints?"

"Not even one. It wouldn't be fair."

"Tease."

"Yeah yeah. How's Jon? Did he tell you about his night with izzy on Saturday yet? Iz won't stop talking about it."

"Yes. Nonstop actually."

I laugh and we talk for another 45 minutes before Izzy comes over, interrupting our conversation. Izzy and I spend the whole night watching movies and in the morning, we go get Jace's dog.

When we get to the shelter, the guy at the front desk can't help but flirt with Izzy and I and when I-very discretely-tell him that the dog is for my fiancé, he blushes.

When we get home with his dog, we place the dog bed next to his chair and fill up the dogs bowls with food and water. Izzy and I set up lights around the house and invite our and Jace's family over. Emily-my cousin-helps us finish decorating and writes everyone's names on red plastic cups so that they don't get confused. Jace comes a few hours later and we all give him our gifts. I give him his dog last and they are attached at the hip as he mingled with family and close friends.

When the party is over, Izzy helps me and Jace clean up as Jon occupies the puppy in the living room. We are soon done and Iz and Jon leave. Jace and I wander upstairs and he ravishes me all night.


	10. Okay Talk

Binge watch ch 9

All I have to say is that Lokai bracelets aren't mine-they're in the chapter like once-just in case. And ENJOY! I had a funny idea and I think you guys will enjoy it. Btw It gets steamy in this chapter. Beware.

Okay sorry! ENJOY! I love y'all!

CLARY POV

It has been two months since Jace's birthday and I wake up to Jace whispering dirty-but sweet none the less-nothings into my ear. A small smile grows onto my face and I turn on to my side to face him.

"Good morning Bub."Jace says quietly. I smile at the old nickname, Bub. "I love waking up to a quiet, peaceful house with you. I don't have to wake up to Jon banging around in the kitchen. I get to wake up to you. By the way that thing with Jon and I going to New York to visit Alec is today. We are only gonna be there for three days though."

"I know. And good morning to you too, cutey. I'll miss you. Do you need help packing?"

"No I don't but I'd love your help." He says leaning over me and wrapping his arms around me.

"Okay. But five more minutes." I say and start to kiss him sweetly.

We stop after a moment and go into the closet and get some clothes out to pack for Jace. I put in a short sleeved denim button down shirt, dark jeans, a red button down with rolled up sleeves, worn-jeans and a white t shirt and ripped jeans. He puts in his Docs, underwear and his toiletries. I put some socks in before he shuts the small, black case and zips it up around the sides.

A few hours later we drive to the airport, me in a simple, boxy white t shirt and ripped jean shorts and my Sperries and Jace in a gray t shirt and jeans and another pair of Docs of his. When we get inside, not a minute later Jace's flight is called and we have to say our goodbyes. I lean into him and look up.

"Do you have to go babe?"

"Yes. I do. Alec is like my brother and it's been a while. Besides its been so long since all of us guys just hung out." He says, putting his hands in the back pockets of my jean shorts. "You're so beautiful. I'll miss you. Especially this wild red hair of yours." My hair was currently in a high ponytail and had a bit of hair sticking out on the sides of my face.

"Why thank you. I'll miss you too. I love you." I say and hug him.

"I love you too. I'll text you everyday. I have to go." He says hugging back.

"I know. Bye." I say and let go and give him a short kiss.

"Bye." He says and walks off.

JACE POV

When I get to New York I text Clary telling her I landed and get a taxi to Alec's apartment. When I get there, I hug Alec and we wait for Jon. Alec told us that he wanted to do something but didn't tell us what so Jon and I had to find out later.

When he finally gets to the loft, we hail a cab and Alec tells the driver the address, not giving away a specific place. When the cab stops I look outside to see where he wanted to take us. I see a large store with the words 'TATTOOS AND PIERCINGS' on the front. I laugh and look to Jon who has a shocked and scared face.

"We made a bet in high school Jace that if you ever got hurt in a college football game and had to go to the hospital for it then you had to get a piercing."

"Oh my gosh Seriously? Do I have to do it?"

"Yes you swore you would."

"Aww fuck." I whisper and slap my forehead.

Jon and Alec laugh "I didn't hear you." Jon says

"Aww FUCK!" I say and mimic my face-palm again. "You guys have to get tattoos then." I challenge.

I get a 'why not?' From Jon and a 'let's do it' from Alec. We walk inside and tell them what we want. We get my piercing first and I hold Alec's hand from the pain. I get it in my nose. I get a small ring on the right side and the whole time I am clenching Alec's hand and close my eyes. A tear slips from my eye at the pain and everyone laughs. When I'm finished I realize Jon filmed the whole thing. Now we have to call my mom to tell her the news. I pay for the piercing and we go to a corner of the shop to call them. I call my mom first, knowing she won't freak out as much as Clary will.

"Hi mom. How are things?" I ask

"Hi Jace. Things are good. How are you? I haven't talked to you in forever." She says. I have always loved her thick accent and smile when she asks me how I am.

"I'm good actually. I just finished getting my nose pierced." I say cautiously.

"What?! Jonathan did you really? Send me a picture. Did you get a video?"

"Yeah. Jon got a video. I'm with Alec and Jon right now in New York. I got a piercing because of a bet Alec and I made. You're on speaker mom. Don't say anything you'll regret."

"Oh my goodness Jonathan. I bet you've gotten one in your tongue too now haven't you. With these piercings you get addicted to them and you can't stop. You get one and then cant stop."

"Mom that's smoking. I don't smoke. I don't have one in my tongue I promise. I'm not addicted and I like it. It suits me."

"Send me a picture. Alec does he have one in his tongue? Be honest Alexander. I have your mums number I can call her and tell her you lied to me." She says addressing Alec. He chuckles.

"No, Mrs. Herondale I promise he hasn't got one in his tongue."

"Well okay. Just send me pictures and Jonathan Chase Herondale don't you ever get anymore piercings. You may keep the nose ring but if I hear of another I will personally rip it out. I love you. Bye Jace."

"I didn't know your middle name was Chase." Jon chimes in. I hold a finger up to silence him.

I smile and tell my mother, " I love you too mom. I'll never get another piercing. I promise. Goodbye." I hang up and ask Jon how he never knew my middle name.

"I dunno. I never asked and you never told. Okay anyway let's go get these tattoos."

I decide I want one too and sit in a chair. I pull up a picture on my phone. It's of the stamp on the first letter Clary sent me when I was overs eased. I'd been thinking of getting it before and took a picture of it. I show it to him and take my shirt off. I get it on my chest, nearly right over my heart. I have it made fairly big and it almost takes up the whole left side of the top of my chest.

When it's finished, I go out of the room and see Alec and Jon sitting in waiting chairs. I pay for my tattoo and they show me their tattoos. Jon got an anchor on the middle of his lower back that looked nearly identical to the one I had on my shoulder.

"Dude look." I show him my right shoulder showing nearly the same inking.

"How many tattoos do you have?" Jon asks with surprise in his voice.

"A lot. I'll show you them all when we get back." I lower the sleeve of my shirt and we get a taxi and head back to Alec's loft.

True to my word, I show Jon all of my tattoos. I have 9 tattoos in total; the one I just got, the anchor, one that says 'John 3:16' that's on my back, a detailed rose on my forearm, a bird on my inner-upper arm, another of the words 'love forever' on my left ankle, a cross on my right hand wrist-that Clary has one of on her wrist- another that is a bird on my hip, and one more of a large tree on my left shoulder that has small 'V' shaped birds flying away from it.

"I'm very proud of my ink." I say, putting my shirt back on. "What'd you get Alec?" I sit down in one of the comfy chairs in the living space.

"I'll show you." Alec pulls off his shirt and turns around, showing a heart on his shoulder with his little brothers name, Max and his birth date and death date. " I know it's cheesy but I wanted something to remember him by. And he'd always wanted a tattoo so I made it sort of his tattoo in a way." Alec says blushing a little.

"That's sweet. It's getting late. I'm gonna hit the sack. Good night." I say and get up.

"Okay. Night." Alec says.

If Jon responds I don't hear it because I'm already in my room. I get in bed after getting changed into some sweatpants. The bed isn't as comfy as the one at home but that is mostly because Clary isn't here. I text her goodnight.

'Hey. I could sleep until I told you how much I love and miss you. Goodnight my love.'

'Aww. Jace you're too sweet. I love you too. And miss you a lot! How's New York?'

'Amazing! I got a new tattoo.'

'Awesome! Can't wait to see. I miss you so much babe :/'

'I also got a nose ring...;)'

'You what?! Jonathan Chase Herondale when you get home I'm gonna rip that thing out of your face!'

'It doesn't look half bad. Please don't. You'll like what you see;) if you don't already.'

I send her a picture in which she responds with heart-eye emojis.

'Okay I won't rip it out. Why'd you get one anyway?'

'A dare from the tenth grade with Alec. Do you still love me?:)'

'Yes more than you know. It actually looks really good. It suits you. What does your tat look like?'

'It's the stamp from the letters you sent me when I was overseas:)'

'Oh my gosh really? Dude I love you so much right now it's not even funny. I miss you like hell:/'

'Aww. I miss you too:( I'll be home in two days. I promise. I love you. Good night.'

'Goodnight. Sleep tight. I can't wait until the next time I see you. :D'

I fall asleep with thoughts of Clary and our wedding day in my head.

CLARY POV

I wake up to my phone, sounding an alert for a message. It's from Jace.

'I wish a good morning to the person who's kisses are the reason for my happiness and who's hugs make my life priceless. I love you. Good morning.'

I text back 'ALERT- worlds hottest boyfriend just woke up. Good morning. I love you more. Have fun in New York today!'

'I woke up with a sweat. Not because the air was too hot to handle but because my dream about you was too hot to handle;)'

'Hahahaha. Get your head out of the gutter! Have a good day. I need to get ready for classes.'

'Have fun. Only a month of college left for us! Then we graduate!'

'Love you.'

'Love you more.'

'Impossible.'

'Goodbye, Bub.'

'Goodbye, babe.'

I laugh at the old nickname, Bub, he calls me. I start to get ready for the day and when I get out of the shower the doorbell rings. I go down there in just my towel and open the door, keeping the majority of my body behind the door.

"A package for Clarissa Fray." The delivery man tells me. I take the box from him and look at who it's from. Before he walks off, I ask the delivery man who it's from. He tells me Jace Herondale and I smile ear to ear. I close the door and open the package immediately. It's a Lokai bracelet. I read he card attached to the box.

'Dear Bub,

I can believe you are mine! You light up my day. You've been with me through my highest points and my lowest points. That's why I got you this bracelet. I got one just like it so I could look at it and think of you and your love. Thank you for everything.

Sincerely, Jace.'

'Only Jace' I think to myself and smile.

Two more days pass and I am on my way to pick Jace up from the airport. When I see him I squeal and jump up from my criss-cross position in a waiting chair. I run to him and jump up, swinging my legs around him. I put my head in his shoulder as he latches his arms together under my butt. He kisses the side of my head and I can feel his smile. He puts me down and looks at me.

"Hey Bub! You look hot!" He says to me. I look down at my simple outfit that includes ripped denim shorts, a black crop top and white Keds and shrug.

"Thanks. I try. How was New York? OhMyGosh! Your piercing! It looks so good!" I say excitedly just now noticing the small ring through his nostril.

"Why thank you. It was really fun but the whole time I thought of you."

"Aww. Same. I missed you and I loved your little gift! That was so sweet." I grab his black thick framed Ray Bans and put them on my face. I grab his hand and we make our way to his car. "I haven't taken it off since." I say and hold my hand up, showing off my bracelet.

"Same. We are such a cheesy couple. We having matching tattoos, bracelets, and we have nicknames." He laughs and I giggle. "Only with you Clary. Only with you."

"Only with you Jace. Only with you." I say.

He opens my car door from me and I get in thanking him. He closes my door, puts his suitcase in the back of the truck and gets in on the drivers side.

"Damn I missed this truck." Jace says. When we get home I hop out and we go inside. "You know what I also missed?"

"What?"

"You."

Jace sets his suitcase down and waists no time bending down and pressing his lush lips against mine. I put my hands around his neck, his hair getting long again from when it was cut. My rings clash against each other when I weave my fingers together. He puts his hands in my back pockets again and we somehow move into the living room. Jace lays me down onto the ivory couch. I kick off my shoes and put one leg slightly around Jace. He tears his shirt off and I wrap my arms lazily around his neck but not before noticing his new tattoo.

"Your new tattoo. It's amazing." I say.

Jace just smirks in response. "We should get another matching tattoo."

"Let's do it when we are finished destroying this couch."

He starts to lay down on me and I slowly inch my shirt up. Jace reaches behind me and zips down the metal, white zipper on the back of my shirt. I lift my arms up and let him pull my top off just as the doorbell rings.

I jump in surprise and curse loudly. I grab my shirt as Jace gets the door, clearly aggravated. I get my shirt back on just as I get into the closed off entry way. Jace is hugging his mom tightly. They've always been so close.

"Mum! Oh my gosh what are doing here? I'm so happy to see you! When did you get here?" Jace says as he hugs his mom.

"I'm grand! How are you? I got here a while ago. You've grown I swear." Her accent is deep and thick and I can't help but smile. Jace steps away and pulls me over.

"Mum this is my fiancé, Clary." I hug his mom and smile. She is very slender and tall with shoulder length blond hair that is wavy and I see where Jace gets it from.

"Hello Clary. We've met before, Jace. Just never as her being your fiancé." I pull away and sneak into Jace's side. "Is this the new tattoo I've been told about? And look at that nose. I don't know if I like it in your face."

"What? I love it. I think it suits me. Do you like my tattoo?"

"Yes I do but what is it? Is that a stamp?"

"Yeah. It's a stamp from the first letter Clary sent me when I was overseas."

"Oh it's beautiful Jace."

"Come inside its blistering hot out there." Jace says and grabs her suitcases from behind her. "Jocelyn and Jon moved out and Clary and I remodeled the inside. D'you like it?"

"Of course! It looks lovely." I walk inside with them into the living room and pick up the throw pillows and put them on the couch.

"I'm going to go make some strawberry lemonade. I'll be right back." I say and walk into the kitchen. I get the water, strawberries, lemons and sugar out and a big, glass pitcher for it. I mix the ingredients, using a handheld lemon juicer and crush up the strawberries and only use the juices of them in the mix of sugar and water. When the lemonade is finished, I pour it in to three glasses and put a thin slice of lemon in each glass. I bring it out to Jace's mom noticing Jace's absence.

"Where's Jace?"

"He went to put my bags away in a room."

"Oh okay cool." I sit down next to her and we talk about everything and nothing. I was telling her about Jace and I getting tattoos later on today and she told me she was going to meet up with my mom this afternoon when Jace enters the room again sitting down in an arm chair. I tell her about Izzy and I's record deal.

"Wow that's amazing! And you've never sang professionally before?" Celine asks

"Not unless singing in the shower counts.

We are actually opening for a singer in a week. You should come if you are still going to be here."

"Yes definitely! I'd love to see you perform Clary!" I see where Jace gets his beautiful voice from because his mom has one too.

"I'll be right back. I'm gonna go to the restroom." I say and hurry off.

After reveling myself, I sit on Jace's lap in the armchair he's in and sit against one of the arms.

"We were talking about the plan for the day." Jace says after taking a sip of lemonade.

"Okay. Let's here it." I respond, stealing the lemonade from his hand and taking a drink of my own. I wink at him and smile into the blue straw in the full glass of sour liquid.

"So while we get our tattoos in a little bit, mum is going to hang out with Jocelyn and then we will all come back here, go for a ride on the beach then come back and eat."

"Sounds like a good plan. Although where are we going to eat?"

"No clue. I'm going to leave that to you Bub." Jace tells me.

"You guys are like a married couple already." Jace's mom says. I blush and Jace chuckles wrapping an arm around me.

"Thank you." Jace says. "Okay I'm gonna go get ready and get out of these clothes then we can go. Mum did you rent a car?"

"Yeah."

"Perfect."

I get off of Jace's lap and we go upstairs, his mom calling his dad telling her she was here. When we get upstairs, I shut the door and walk over to the bed and jump up on to it. I pet Jace's dog who is already on the bed and he licks my arm. I sigh with content and Jace lays down on his back next to me, still shirtless from earlier.

"What's wrong Bub?"

"I didn't get to finish what I started earlier."

I look down to him and crawl on top of him. He runs his hands up and down my covered arms. "I know. Maybe we can when we finish after our tattoos."

"I love you." I say randomly and put the side of my head down on his chest.

"I love you too."

After a few minutes, I say something. "I've been thinking and since you got a nose piercing I was thinking I could get a piercing too. Not in my nose but in my belly button."

"You can do whatever makes you happy although a belly button ring would be extremely sexy."

"Really?"

"M-hmm"

"Well then it's settled."

When we get to the small tattoo shop, Jace and I tell them what we want. I get '5/16/1991' on my neck and a J under it. 5/16/1991 is Jace's birthday. He's going to get my birthday- 4/6/1992-and initial about an inch under his collarbone. The tattoo stings but I welcome it. When I am finished I join Jace in the entry of the tattoo shop and get ready for my piercing. We go into a back room and I hold Jace's hand. They stick the needle through and I squeeze my eyes shut. I clench Jace's hand and I cry a little.

"Aww" Jace says and chuckles. I laugh a little too and open my eyes and look down at my new pierce.

"I'm not crying." I say and laugh. "That hurt!"

"Do you like it?" The girl piercing it says.

"Yeah I love it!" The ring was a small jewel at the top and the bottom had a big jewel.

Jace wipes my tears away and I giggle.

We go to the front counter and pay. I hold Jace's hand and thank him for the tattoo and pierce. All I had to do now was call my mom and Luke. I had to admit that I was a bit nervous. When Jace and I get into the truck, I put my mom on speaker and wait for her to pick up. She does on the third ring.

"Hello."

"Hey mom. How are you?"

"I'm good how are you?"

"I'm good. I'm actually in the car with Jace and we just got tattoos of each other's birthdays. And then I got a piercing."

"Where?"

"In my belly button."

"Clarissa Adele Fray! Why? I'm going to get your father on the phone." I look to Jace with a scared smile and a small laugh.

"Hello Clary." I hear Luke say.

"Hi Luke."

"Tell him about what you just did Clary." My mom pipes in.

"I got a new tattoo and a piercing in my belly button." I say.

"Cool. Did it hurt at all?" Luke being the good father he is says.

"Yes. But it was worth it. It looks really good."

"Luke you should be backing me up on this not agreeing with her." Jocelyn says.

"Why not mom? It looks cute! I promise."

"Send me a picture then I will think about it." Before I can respond, my mom hangs up and I burst into a fit of helpless laughter.

"Oh gosh. That went a lot better than I expected."

When we get back home I get on my swimsuit. The top is a white top that ties in the back and looks like lace and shows off the little amount of cleavage I have. The bottoms are white with lace sides and hardly cover any of my butt. I put on some shorts and then a light black cardigan. I put on some tanning lotion and sit on the bed, putting Jace's dog in my lap. Jace comes out of the closet with his swim trunks and quickly changes into a black pair of swim shorts. He always goes barefoot and without a shirt because otherwise it 'looks weird' according to him. He shows off his tattoos. I grab my black framed aviators and Jace grabs his Ray Bans and we go to the horses.

When his mom is finished getting on her swimsuit and a t shirt and shorts over it, she meets us in the stable. Jace gets out his crisp and clean white and black paint horse out, a black neck rope and slips it over the horses head and neck. He mounts the horse and turns to face me, waiting for me to do the same with my sleek grey dappled horse named Ghost. I slip a white neck rope around his neck and hop on. Jace's mom is going to use Ajax my show horse. Celine gets out an English Figure Eight bridle for Ajax and slips it on. She hops on and pats his neck. We walk out of the ally way and head down the long road to the beach.

When we get there, we get in the water with the horses. After a few minutes I get off and take my shorts and cardigan off and set them down. I get back on Ghost and gallop him across the beach. I stop him when I get to a big rock and dismount from his back. I climb up the rock and sit down on the edge seeing a perfect view of the sunset.

"Hey little miss. How's the view up there?" Jace asks me before climbing off the back of his paint horse.

"Amazing! Where's Celine?"

"She went back because she wanted to start dinner." Jace climbs up onto the rock and when he sits down I sit in his lap straddling him with my legs.

"Okay." I respond. "I love being in love with you. I love your smile your hugs your kisses..." I say after many sweet moments of silence. I lean into him and kiss the place where his heart is. I rest my head on his chest and he rubs my back. "You're my favorite."

"You're my favorite too. I don't want to leave."

"Me either. We should take our engagement photos here."

"Sure. Your wish is my command. We should get home for dinner."

"Yeah. I'll race you." I say and jump of the rock. I quickly mount Ghost and we take off. I hold onto his main and smile. After a few minutes I slow down and wait for Jace to catch up. It only takes a few minutes for him to reach me and when he does he's holding my cardigan and white denim shorts.

"You left these on the beach and although I do love you in what you're in right now I know how much you loved these shorts."

I laugh and thank him. We walk home on our horses and when we get there, Jace plucks me off of Ghost and we put them away hanging up their neck ropes in the large tack room when we do.

We head inside and immediately I smell Pink Mac and Cheese and stop to inhale the scent deeper. I close my eyes and groan.

"Pink Mac and Cheese is my weakness."

"What about me?" Jace whispers huskily in my ear making my eyes widen and I stiffen snaking Jace's arm. I go upstairs and start to change. I feel eyes on me and roll my eyes turning around. I playfully glare at Jace as he watches me undress. He walks over to me and kisses me sweetly.

"Oh the things you do to me." He says.

"You're so horny today." I kiss him back with an open mouth and take off my swim top and turn around to get on a white t shirt and gray leggings. Jace changes into black sweatpants and grabs my hand. We make our way downstairs. When we get down there we sit at the table and I look at Jace about to say something about his bare chest when Celine says something.

"Jonathan you aren't eating until you have on a shirt."

"What?! It's my house."

"Our house," I correct him, "and I agree with your mom."

A minute or so, Jace comes down the stairs and walks to the table grumbling about having to dress his bare chest.

The next day, I'm out in the barn, saddling up the horse Jace got me for his proposal. I named the stark black horse Cooper. I throw the Billy Cook saddle up onto the tall, Apendix Quarter Horse's-Thoroughbred Quarter Horse mix-back and undo the breast collar and cinch. I go to the other side and grab the cinch and hurts and saddle up. I fix up the breast collar and whither strap and go back into the tack room for Coopers Cheri Cervi combination bit-Hackamore bit and lift bit combined. When I come back out I nearly run into the cold hard body that is my crazy ex.

"What are you doing here Sebastian?" I say, while undoing the cross ties from Coopers halter.

"I was wondering if you could help with my girlfriend, Kaelie's horse. This is completely professional I swear and I would be paying you $100 a lesson and $250 per rodeo or barrel run you took her horse to."

"Really?" I ask dumbfounded.

"Yes. Please Clary?"Sebastian begs.

After turning around and putting Coopers bridle on, and thinking about it, I turn around. "Have her trailer her horse out her tomorrow at 7 am sharp." I say, looking at him pointedly.

"She can't haul her own horse. She has other people do it for her."

I scoff. "What rider doesn't know how to haul their own damn trailer?!"

"Kaelie..."

"Fine. Whatever. Her horse will stay out here and she will pay for the hay and being her own feed here."

"Done. Thanks." He says and walks off as I lead my horse into the arena.

I start to ride Cooper around and when I'm finished, I cool him down and hand him to one of the ranch hands to unsaddle him and put him away.

I get out an old show horse of mine, named Apollo. He is a dark liver chestnut colored horse who has about 25 dots on his back and hind quarters. They are all fairly big-about 1 to 2 inches wide- making him an American Paint horse. He has Zippos Mr. Good Bar-famous show horse-in his blood and is an amazing gelding. I was taking him to a show this weekend and we needed to practice. I saddle him up and get out his bridle.

After slipping the leather over his perfectly clipped ears, and leading him to the outdoor arena, I get on his back and tighten my reins. He puts his head down as I drive him forward with my feet, that wear Spurs on the heels. After a minute or two of riding I bring him into his trot and Jace walks onto the arena with his roping horse.

"Hey." He greets

"Hello."

"Do you want to go on a ride?"

"Yeah. I actually need your wise advice on something." I say as he mounts his horse.

"Okay. Talk."

"Sebastian came over earlier and asked me to train his girlfriends horse."

"Okay. So are you gonna do it?"

"I think so. He's paying a lot of money. Money that could very well be spent on the horses."

"Yeah. I think after looking at what you have to work with, that you should do it. You know, like assessing the damage."

"Yeah." By now we were on the beach and walking in a comfortable silence on the backs of our horses.

Had to end it here. I dunno when I'll have another chapter up but probably soon. The next chapter will be the very little talked about wedding. Go check out my new one shot of Clace. I have another one coming up shortly and it's gonna be a real tear jerker. I guarantee it.


	11. Title here'

Binge watch ch 10

Okay! We are at ten chapters! I am so happy with this story so far! This chapter is gonna be sad. So good luck. On other news this story has 28 followers! I didn't ever really think anyone would see any of my stories but it makes me happy that people like it!DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Mortal Instruments, or the characters just the plot of this fanfic. ENJOY!

JACE POV

"Hello?" I answered the phone.

"Hello. Is this Sargent Herondale?"

"Yes ma'am."

"I'm so sorry. I hate to deliver this news but we need you at the airport in two weeks. You are being deployed overseas to Iraq for a while. We will need you in basic training tomorrow around 6:30 am to get ready and get further details on the deployment."

My heart fell into my stomach. Clary and My wedding was in a week and six days and our graduation was tomorrow. "I understand. I'll be there." I hang up and sit down on the floor of my bedroom. I put my head in my hands and tears spring from my eyes.

Later on that night, clary and I are sitting in the living room, her front facing the back of the couch with her legs over my lap.

"Clary I need to tell you something."

She planks herself up on an arm and looks at me with her eyebrows nit together, confusion clear on her face. "What is it?"

"I'm being deployed again."

She gulps. "H-how long?" She asks holding back her tears.

"A maximum of 2 years."

At this tears spring from her eyes. "But our wedding and the adoption" I know she didn't mean to say the last thing.

"What?!"

"Jace I wanted to tell you this morning but I couldn't; the adoption pulled through."

Clary and I had been working on adopting a child since we couldn't have one ourselves. She gets off of me and runs upstairs. After a few minutes of collecting myself and deciding what to do I go upstairs to my and Clary's room. I find her starting the bath water, silent tears freely flowing down her cheeks. She sets out a white towel on the edge of the bath and notices me standing in the doorway of the en suite.

"Clary..." I say and she comes running into my arms.

I pull her tight and kiss the top of her head.

"Just don't talk." She says and looks up at me. I frown but nod my head. "Join me? I'd love to tell you about the adoption." She says motioning to the bath.

"Of course." I say and I grab a gray t shirt for clary and sweatpants for me for when we get out of the tub.

When we are in the tub, the bubbles nearly skim the top and Clary's back is to my front. After a while of sitting in silence and just relaxing, she says something. "Jace"

"Mhmm?"

"What about the wedding?"

"It will be the best wedding ever. You will look ravishing and I will love you even more." I rub her arms up and down to relax her.

"Yeah."

"You were gonna tell me about the adoption."

I can feel her light up and she turns around straddling me. "She's nine years old almost eight and has the brightest blue eyes, long blond hair and loves to ride horses. Which works out. Her name is soon to be Sage Reese Herondale. We just have to sign the papers and pick her up Wednesday."

"I can't wait." I say smiling.

"Me neither." She responds resting her head on my shoulder.

"I can't also wait to be your husband."

"Mmm and I can't wait to be your wife."

"That sounds like living the dream."

"Why do you have to leave again?"

"They need me baby. I'll only be gone for a short time. It'll fly by with Sage around."

"Okay."

"Hey. Look at me" she does. "I am not leaving for another week and five days. We are gonna have the best week and five days ever and then have the best wedding ever and when I'm a away we will talk nearly everyday and time will fly by and we'll be a family."

A smile spreads itself on her face and she smashes her lips on mine. After a minute laughter erupts from her mouth, breaking our kiss and I get very confused.

"I can't even believe how much I love you." She answers my questioning look.

"And how much is that?" I ask

"Well I love you so much that when I touch someone else, my love for you spreads out to them and then they love you too. And everyday, my love and passion for you grows immensely in size. I love you that much."

A/N:

So no wedding. Super sorry. Not really. I have other things going on too. Not just fanfiction believe it or not. I do love writing fanfic it's just not the only thing I'm focused on. I have school, horses, violin, volleyball, track and Physical Therapy for my knee. I'm busy. I love you lots and I swear the next post will be the wedding.


	12. Sorry

Binge watch AN

Guys I'm super sorry but I have like NO inspiration or drive to continue this fic anymore. I know you may hate me but it just feels like a responsibility now. I don't feel like my writing is even up to par on this story just because I don't have any desire to put in any work or editing. Sorry guys. If one day in the future I decide to continue this then I will. On other news, I have like 5 other ideas for Clace fics that I can't wait to share with you guys. Thank you for sticking with this story. Love y'all❤️❤️?


End file.
